


A Simple Game of Strip Poker

by Tacuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nothing explicit, Sam and Rhodey are buddies, Strip Poker, spoilers for Captain America Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Captain America Winter Soldier.<br/>After all the things that happened at S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve, Natasha and Sam won't get any rest from the press. They all want to know how the biggest spy organisation fell down. Tony invites them over to the tower to hide until things calm down again. They happily accept the offer and  let off some steam with pizza, beer and a game of strip poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Game of Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetsandzombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/gifts).



> Written for Poetsandzombies, because she was searching for a strip poker fic. Not that this can compare tot he one you were searching for, but I hope you will enjoy reading it anyway.
> 
> English is not my first language, this is not beta-ed, so my apologies for any stupid mistakes. Also, don't take this too serious.
> 
> I don't own anything!

**A Simple Game of Strip Poker**

With S.H.I.E.L.D. down and all their secrets spilled the Avengers had to lay low for a while. Steve and Natasha tried to get more information about Hydra and the Winter Soldier, but they didn’t know who they could trust anymore. Without S.H.I.E.L.D. as their back up gathering information was almost impossible. It was even worse with all the people from the press that swarmed around them the moment they stepped out of their door.

Steve was annoyed, but the press was something he could handle. He drew a line when they started bothering Sam. Sam was done with wars and dealing with those predatory photographers was a war on its own.

Tony's text was a surprise. A wonderful surprise though. He wrote that he had seen Steve on TV and asked if he wanted to hide until things had calmed down. There was enough space in the tower and Sam was welcome as well. Apparently Natasha was already there.

Steve immediately called Sam and told him about the offer. The Falcon wasn't going to decline, not when he had the chance to meet the others Avengers! So they quickly packed their bags and made their way to the airport. Tony's plane was already waiting for them. In a few hours they were in New York where a car with tinted windows was waiting for them.

'Captain Rogers, mister Wilson, I'm here to pick you up,' said the driver with a friendly smile.

'Good to see you're up on your feet and working again, mister Hogan,' answered Steve. 'What happened was pretty heavy. Are you still head of security?'

'Of course Captain, that's why _I'm_ here to pick you up. Where would mister Stark be without me?'

They both laughed, because of course Iron Man could protect himself. He blew up all of his suits, but kept one, secretly. Not that he really cared about being Iron Man for a long time, not after Pepper left him, because she couldn't handle it anymore. Aldrich Killian did get his revenge even though he was dead: Tony lost Pepper. Both Steve and Happy had been there to help him through. It took a while, but now he was his own snarky self again.

They drove to the tower, where a large crowd had gathered in front, but Happy opened the gate and simply drove through. There were a lot of flashes from cameras and some people yelled questions at the car, but the gates closed behind them and they entered the underground parking lot, so they could get out without being seen.

Steve led Sam to the elevator. J.A.R.V.I.S. greeted them and Steve tried to explain what the AI was all about, but it took them only seconds to arrive at the penthouse. Sam couldn't believe his eyes, but he didn't have much time to take a look around, because Tony approached them.

'Cap, good to see you,' he said and he gave him a man hug. They held on a little longer than necessary, but they hadn’t seen each other in a while and that was a good excuse.

'Tony, thanks for inviting us. We could really use a break from the press. This is Sam Wilson, Sam, meet Tony Stark.'

'Nice to meet you,' said Sam.

'You too, I didn't really want another bird guy in here, but it seems you helped Cap to save my ass, so you can stay.'

'Clint is here?' asked Steve surprised.

'Yup, walked through the door the day after Nat arrived here. Bruce came in the day you guys destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D.. Guess he saw trouble coming. Thor seems to be in London, so he might fly by later. Don't know and don't wanna know where they are right now. Around. Somewhere. Come on bird guy 2, I'll show you your room.'

'I'm hardly a bird guy,' said Sam as he followed Tony into the elevator. 'Lost my wings while saving your ass.'

'I know, I saw. Already made you a new pair. Better ones. S.H.I.E.L.D. might be down, but I got all their information. Little help from Natasha. And before you ask, Cap, I need it because of reasons. We need all the info we can get. By the way, your suit was a success, wasn't it? Made you look damn good as well. I might have helped with the design a little. Phil too.'

Steve rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. They stepped out of the elevator and Tony walked them into the room closest by. A small apartment was hidden behind the door.

'Alright, Wilson, this is your place for the time being. Got everything you need. Bedroom is through there, bathroom is the other door. Communal area is one floor below, Steve's floor is five floors up. If you want or need anything you can ask J.A.R.V.I.S.. Have you met J.A.R.V.I.S.?'

'I have, thanks, this is great,' answered Sam. 'But damn, Steve, you got your own floor? An entire floor?'

'Yes, that's one of the rewards for saving the world from aliens,' grinned Steve.

Bullshit,' said Tony, wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulder. 'You only get your own floor if you sleep with me. Speaking of that, why don't we go to your floor? You gotta keep me happy if you want to keep your space!'

Steve laughed and let Tony walk him back to the elevator. 'See you on the communal floor for dinner, Sam!'

'So, how are you doing Cap. All healed again?'

'Yes, serum does help a lot. Not only with the fighting,' answered Steve. Once they were five floors up he dropped his bag in the bedroom. When he came back into his living room Tony was leaning against the kitchen counter with a serious face.

'Did you find him?'

The super soldier knew who he was talking about. Bucky. 

'I couldn't find him anywhere, but I know he remembered me,' he said. He took two glasses from a cabinet and poured them some water. He handed one to Tony before he spoke again. 'I fell from the helicarrier, ended up in the water. I almost drowned, again. It felt oddly peaceful. But someone dragged me out. It must have been him. Nobody else knew I was there and anybody else would have stayed with me.'

'Falling is not the hard part,' sighed Tony. He understood. He understood it so well. 'But I searched as well, J is still searching. Face recognition on all the cameras I have access too. When he finds something you're the first to know.'

'Thanks Tony, that means a lot to me,' answered Steve. 'So, how are you doing? Build any new suits?'

'Nope, still just the one. Did some upgrading, made some test flights, that's it. Did some work on Rhodey's too, in secret, can't let the army know. He got some cool new tricks and a paint job. I can only handle the stars and stripes when your tight butt is nicely visible in it.'

'I was already starting to think you were replacing me. You hanging out with other stars and stripes and my outfit, designed by you, lacking red. You had me worried,' grinned Steve.

'You know you're the only patriotic thing I can handle, honey,' joked Tony. 'To prove it I've been working on a new outfit for you and it has red again, don't you worry about that. You gotta try it on sometime, see if you like it.'

Steve laughed. 'Good thing we're back. You've been bored. Let's do something fun tonight with the others. Think we can all use a break.'

'Let's play poker tonight!' said Tony enthusiastically. 'We'll order pizza, grab some beers and play a few games! J.A.R.V.I.S, order everything we need! Come on Cap, your friend is getting lonely. Can’t let him wait too long!'

Steve smiled. It was a good decision to go to the tower. Tony and the others were a great distraction. 

The two went to the communal floor and found Sam exploring the place. He looked a bit overwhelmed, but that's how everyone felt the first time they visited this place. Tony liked that look on people's faces.

'Sir, the orders have been placed and I want to inform you that lieutenant colonel Rhodes is on his way. Do you want me to send the elevator to this floor or your private one?'

'Rhodey is here?' asked Tony surprised. 'Send him here.'

'And here I thought I'd be nice and keep you company,' was the first thing Rhodey said when he stepped out of the elevator. 'Looks like you're not dying in your workshop alone. That's a new one. Guess I'm not needed here!'

'You are needed, we're having a poker night, with beer, so you gotta stay and join us. Steve and Sam here are joining too.'

Suddenly Clint dropped down from the ceiling and landed in between them. 'I'll join if we make it strip poker!'

'How mature,' sighed Rhodey, rolling his eyes.

'If it's strip poker, count me in,' said Natasha who walked in through the door, like normal people do.

'You just wanna add all of us to your own personal harem,' joked Tony.

'No thank you, the only one who could get a ticket to join my harem is Steve.'

'Whaaaaat?' shouted Tony, Clint and Sam.

'I'm honored,' laughed Steve.

'Steve, just Steve?' asked Tony. 'Not even Legolas here?'

'Oh, he already is part of my harem,' smirked the redhead.

From that moment things went crazy. Bruce was called to join them and he did. They all gathered in the living room. Clint brought a crate of beer, Natasha took snacks from the kitchen and soon the room was filled with laughter. Tony turned on a huge television and they watched stupid home videos. Within minutes Clint and Tony were up on the table, creating their own weird home videos, much to the delight of the others, who had tears running down their cheeks. 

After their second beer the embarrassing stories came up, thanks to Bruce, who recognized himself in a kid that fell off a sled that was pulled too fast by an enthusiastic father. Tony told a story about how he felt fully clothed in a pool, dragging two people with him, during one of his parents important charity parties. Clint explained the name Hawkeye came from the fact that he accidently shot his favourite hawk out of the sky when he was a kid and not because of his eyesight.

Before even weirder stories could come up the pizzas were delivered. It made things worse. They had some fights about the ingredients, but all ended up with one they liked. When they noticed there were more pizzas than they could eat, Thor wasn’t around, a food fight broke lose.

It was the most fun they had in months.

When the empty boxes were thrown away and the melted cheese was plucked out of Clint's hair they grabbed a deck of cards and gathered around the dining table. Two new crates of beer were taken out of the huge fridge. Bruce decided strip poker was not good for his nerves, so he left to read a book, but all the others joined.

'Let's play poker!' joked Tony. 'So, shall we play Texas Hold 'Em? Can do that with six people. Cap, do you know how to play?'

'Don't know if the rules changed much the last seventy years,' said Steve. 'But I played once or twice, yes.'

They quickly walked through the rules of the game and the stripping before they all got some cards and started playing. The only one with a real poker face was Natasha. Steve was frowning and took some time deciding what his move would be. He ignored the jokes Tony and Clint were making about him and Sam and Rhodey's laughter.

'Come on Cap, lose already,' said Tony. 'The winner will do us all a favour and will pick you to strip.'

But Steve didn't lose. To everyone's surprise he won. He had played more than a couple of times. It was a nice and easy way to have some fun back in the army. He grinned at Tony. 'Lose the shoes, Stark.'

From that moment the game was on. They were all fired up, especially Tony. Natasha won the second round though and made Clint take something off. The next two were Tony's, so he made Steve and Clint lose something. Steve took his revenge and won four games in a row, making them all get rid of a piece of clothing except Natasha. Sam won a round and made Rhodey strip. Next two wins were for Natasha and Steve and Tony suffered her wrath.

By then a lot of beer had already been consumed and the laughing got louder and louder. The game was mostly a competition between Tony, Steve and Natasha, but now and then one of the others managed to win. All of them, except Clint. He got more frustrated every round, especially because he was the most favourite victim for their punishment. It was a good thing he was wearing a lot of clothes.

When it was time for the super soldier to take off his shirt they all started cheering and whistling. Steve rolled his eyes and just quickly got it over with. He had nothing to be embarrassed about.

'You put us all to shame, Rogers,' sighed Tony.

'I'll drink to that!' agreed Clint and he handed everyone another bottle. He was only wearing underwear by now. Tony was in his boxers, his wife beater and he was still wearing socks, while Steve didn't have socks, but he was still in his jeans. Both Sam and Rhodey were still pretty decent, while Natasha only missed her shoes.

They all got more fired up, because they all wanted to be the one to make Clint take off his last piece of clothing. But Steve was a big tease. He won twice and made Sam and Rhodey take off their shirts. Then finally Rhodey won. He grinned at Tony, who loudly protested and said that he would regret it if he betrayed him like that. In the end Rhodey picked Clint.

The arched stood up, hummed a song and started dancing to it. Slowly he pulled down his purple boxers. The others were crying with laughter and begging him to stop, but Clint didn't listen. When the last piece was finally gone he still wasn't naked though: he was wearing a sock around his dick.

For a few minutes no one could speak. There were tears in their eyes from laughing. It wasn't even that funny, but most of them were drunk by now and everything was funny.

'I'm done,' wheezed Tony. 'Game over! Game fucking over! I can't go through that again. Rhodey won!'

They all agreed Rhodey was the winner and Clint was the big loser of the night. A few more jokes were made about how they should have stripped Steve instead, so they could see what the super soldier serum did to him down there, but Steve absolutely refused to take off his pants.

'That's it,' laughed Natasha. 'I'm going to bed. Let's go Clint. But you gotta take your socks off in bed!'

The two got up. Clint gathered his clothes, but didn’t bother to put anything on. He wiggled his butt at the others before they disappeared into the elevator.

'Guess Clint won in the end,' laughed Rhodey. 'But what the hell was that, man? A sock?'

'Not the weirdest thing we've seen from him,' smiled Steve.

'I don't want to know!' answered Sam quickly, making the others laugh again.

'I'm going to get another beer,' said Tony and he got up.

'Think there is still pizza left?' asked Steve, getting up as well. 'Without any of Clint's hair in it?'

'May I remind you that it was you who threw a pizza like it was a shield and hit Clint full in the face?' asked Tony. 'Not that it wasn't the most perfect thing of every food fight I ever had, but it is your fault if there are hairs in any of them.'

They disappeared into the kitchen. Sam shook his head as he watched them go.

'Seriously, these people stopped an alien invasion? If I hadn't worked with Steve and Nat before I'd say these guys were a bunch of lunatics. Fun. A lot of fun, but they're insane.'

'You gotta be a little insane if you're fighting aliens. I've known Tony for a long time and he is the biggest idiot of them all,' laughed Rhodey. 'You never get used to it, can tell you that. He got me involved a few times. Last time he didn't have his suit and he couldn't even use gun properly. He is supposed to protect us? Worse, I met a fire-breathing man. Stay involved with these people and you'll get to deal with some strange shit. I can promise you that.'

'Not sure if I'm looking forward to that,' laughed Sam. 'But we don't have to worry about getting bored.'

'Never a dull moment with these guys!' agreed Rhodey.

'Stark is not coming back with any beer. Want me to grab you another one as well?'

'Oh, I wouldn't go in there if I were you!' warned Rhodey. 'Unless you want to see Captain America getting violated by Iron Man.'

'Excuse me? You mean they are...'

'Yeah, that's how it is,' laughed the lieutenant colonel. 'They haven't seen each other in a while and they were pretty much undressed already. Didn't you see how they looked at each other during the game? They tried not to make it too obvious, but they were undressing each other with their eyes. They are going at it and I don't wanna be here when they're done, so let's head upstairs. Tony is never shy to share some details.'

'Let’s get the hell out of here then. But damn, Nat was searching a date for Steve,' said Sam surprised. They made their way to the guest rooms and grabbed a last beer from the mini fridge.

'She knows. They didn't tell her, but she knows. Only doing it to annoy them. When Tony's girl left Steve and I came to check on him. Guess the Captain was a bit better at comforting him than I was.'

'Insane!' cried Sam. 'These people are insane.'

'They are, but they save our asses and that is all that matters.'


End file.
